In-line skating is becoming increasingly popular. As in-line skating becomes more and more popular, the need for clothing that is particularly tailored for this sport has also increased. Such clothing should allow a wide range of movement by the wearer and provide for adequate ventilation for use both indoors and outdoors.
Also, such clothing should provide proper protection for various parts of the wearer while at the same time provide a location(s) on the clothing in which the wearer can secure various objects such as keys, cards, and the like.